Love, Unexpectedly
by Byakugan Beauty
Summary: A Neji love story.. During the mission Neji is confronted with many conflicts, all of which test his strengths, Menatally, Physically, and Romantically


Neji stood at the desk of madamn hokage awaiting his next mission. He wandered around the room waiting for her to arrive. He spotted a stack of folders full of paper work that were, naturally, unfinished. Lady Tsunade hurried herself into her office and took a seat. She looked at the young man and pulled out a couple pages of paperwork. "Okay Neji here's your new mission. It's a good one..." she winked at him and handed over the paperwork. She quickly picked up the conversation and briefed him on the contents of his paperwork. "You are to escort the snow village's pride and joy, they were raised as a warrior and now as their 17th birthday present the Kage of the snow has decided to send them here to complete their training." Neji said nothing but looked at her waiting to see if she was finished. When she said no more he bowed, turned on his heels, and headed out to his apartment to read his papers. As he sat there he devised a plan and decided to leave early in the morning. That gave him enough time to gather supplies and more gear. He switched off his light and decided to hit the sack. He stripped himself of his clothes and folded them neatly. He climbed into bed wearing his boxers and quickly slipped into slumber.

_Neji was running but he wasn't alone there was a girl there with him. She held on to his hand and led him through the woods and across a river he didn't recognize. She led them to an opening and he looked into her eyes and _'Knock, Knock' his dream faded and he woke up. He slipped from bed and covered himself in his robe. He stumbled over to the door still half-asleep. He opened it to find Ten-ten standing there holding a box that had a delightful aroma. She smiled stupidly and said," Mornin' Neji-kuuun. I brought breaaaakfast!!" He looked at her and motioned for her to come in. She sat the food down on the table and opened it to serve herself and him. He accepted the food graciously and quickly munched on his breakfast. When they were finished he escorted her to the door and thanked her. He was about to shut the door when she lodged her foot in the way and pushed open just enough to let her head in, " Uh, Neji-kun.. good luck with your mission today, I..I.. I'll miss you." she blushed and left him in peace. "That girl can be so weird.." he mumbled to himself as he began to prepare himself for his mission. He dressed and placed his head-band upon his head, grabbed his keys and left his small home to do what he did best.

He stopped at several stores and bought food that would hold up with out refridgeration and a new water flask. He also picked up a few new kunai and a couple of shuriken just in case. As he traveled down the road, his bag evenly balanced on his back, he ran down his mental list once more and once he was satisfied he picked up his pace to head out. He reviewed his mission, carefully memorized from last night, and knew he was to meet them at the border so he could escort them this way. He trodded along at a natural pace in no hurry whatsoever. It would take him a day or two to get there if he ran all day tommorrow. When the sun started to set he made camp and drifted off to armored slumber, his body ready to pounce any second. _She returned to his dreams that night. Her wardrobe was different this time, she adorned herself in long, flowing, robes and wore her hair up in an intracate manner. She was far away and beckoned to him. When he finally reached her she opened her arms to him and she spoke for the first time, 'Neji wake up now, you need to wake up.."_ He awoke in a cold sweat and felt the presence of some unwelcome guest. He calmly picked up his belongings but kept out a rice patty for breakfast. He walked and heard it follow. He was getting a bit nervous. He shoved the sustanance into his mouth and heard a terrible rumble. In an instant he was turned around kunai in hand, his stern face faded at a dog, whose stomach was rumbling so loud it resembled that of a full grown wolf. He returned his kunai to it's holster and reached down to pet the starving animal, he sighed. He truly was too soft. He slid out his tiny bit of meat, the only sustanance he had that wasn't bland and fed it to the animal. He stood and began to run, he had started out early so he would make good time and get to catch the rest of his sleep.

He arrived at the rendevouz spot and was both relieved and disappointed that they were already here. He saw the horse, but there was no rider. "Only four of you, for such a long journey?" he asked. A man with a sullen expression looked up at him, "There was ten of us when we left. . ." he said no more. "Where is this great ninja then?" this time a woman spoke up "Oh, Tai went to bury the dead." such a tragic party he thought to himself. They waited for this Tai person to return, but there was no sign of him till the sun had set. Neji was angry and anxious to get home, he needed to get this damned person back to the village and never fuss about him again. He emerged from the trees dressed in loose clothes, his hair tied back, and red tinted glasses. He looked ridiculous. "Well hi there!!" hmph such a shrill voice for a man,"Hello.. I'm Neji Hyuga of the leaf village and I will lead you to your new home." The small little man looked at him confused for a second. But opened his mouth once more, "Um, do you mind if we wait another day? I mean I need some rest and I need to send my other escorts home with a friend..." Neji nodded agreeing only because he needed the rest himself. He smiled ridiculosly," OH!," he exclaimed,"I'm Tai by the way." Neji just nodded again trying to save what energy he had left."Ooooo you look sleepy.. hmm well better make this quick." He stepped forward and executed a few hand signs and pressed his hand into a rock. A small, silver fox popped up. He whispered something to it and it took off guiding the wary travelers back to their village.

With the two men left alone they moved into the cover of the forest and set up a comfortable camp. The lone tent meant they would be sharing shelter for tonight, though that would have been avoided if Neji were prepared for such a detour. They had both scavenged for food and water and did their own parts to cook the food they had found. In the end they enjoyed a nice dinner of fish and a nice herbal tea, thanks to Tai who had an extensive knowledge of nature. They didn't converse much, seemingly since they were both rather tired. As the night fell they retired into the tent. Neji did bring clothes to sleep in and was changing into them when he saw the smaller boy looking at him. "Aren't you going to change?" he asked him. Tai quickly snapped back to reality and shook his head. He dove under the blanket to hide his blush and quickly fell asleep. Neji was far behind him he had been trying to get comfortable but this damn cold weather. He kept trying to get warm, he rolled to his side a third time and found a small round ball of warmth, it was Tai. He wanted to move away but his warmth was too tempting. He nuzzled in next to him and fell into the dream realm. _'Hello Neji..' she was here again to comfort his sleep. She didn't say anything after that she just looked at him and smiled. "What do you want with my dreams?" he asked her. 'It's not what I want with your dreams Neji, it's what I want with you.' He looked at her surprised and she embraced him. 'Neji I want you all to myself, understand? No one should be between us.." he smiled in her bosom taking in her warmth. His arms wrapped around her and for once his dream actually ended._

'Uh, Neji.." He heard a sound no louder than a mouse. It was filled with a strange sound like a sensation. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Tai. He was holding him pretty close, just as he held the maiden in his dreams. His voice was rattling like he was anticipating something. "Um sorry.." he released him slowly laying him down softly. His hair had come undone and looked heavenly around his face, across his chest, and cascading down his shoulder. He turned abruptly and tried not to look at him. Tai got up and headed outside, leaving the tent behind to get some fresh air. Neji slamed his head into his hand, that was so embarassing. He dressed himself retaining his blush the entire time. He was just slipping on his shoes when he heard Tai call his name and it sounded urgent. He burst through the tent and found Tai surrounded by rival stone ninjas. He was holding them rather well for a small boy with no weapons. Neji jumped into the pile of bodies making his way to Tai. They stood back to back fighting off the cruel ninjas. When it was apparent that they had no chance Neji grabbed Tai under his arms and leapt into the trees taking him away from their tent.

They had arrived at a clearing in the forest and Neji kept Tai close. "Neji, what are we going to do?" He looked down at the trembling small boy and wrapped an arm around him, he pointed at where they had just came from,"With that path closed off, and no idea how many other ninjas are in this area. We have to head towards the other side of the village and enter there which should take about three weeks. But since the village has four entrances we can also head to the side, but we may encounter more rival ninjas that way..." He looked at him, he was oblivious to this kind of information and planning, afterall he didn't live here yet. It became clear that no matter what they were going to do was going to be up to him. He helped the little one to his feet and


End file.
